


Clint/Coulson - Chocolate

by tisfan



Series: Candy Hearts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Cooks, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In, Valentine's Day, make the best of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Clint goes all out for a date with Coulson… the world goes out of its way to make that not possible





	Clint/Coulson - Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyfantastico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfantastico/gifts).



 

Someone really hated him, Clint decided.

He’d gone through a lot of trouble, and bothered the shit out of at least a half dozen other Agents, trying to figure out what to do for Coulson’s Valentine’s gift. Nat had flatly refused to speak to him at all when he asked her for romantic advice.

“Like, the fuck I know about actually being in love,” she’d said, glaring at him down her nose. “And if you’re asking me just because I’m a girl, I swear to Stalin, I’m gonna dislocate your shoulder. Again.”

Clint had backed the fuck off as fast as he could -- Nat did not kid around about physically hurting someone. Eventually, he found one of the guys on Strike Team Beta who knew all about romance. Or, so everyone said.

But his ideas had sounded pretty good, so Clint was feeling okay about listening to Jasper Sitwell.

And Clint had dumped a pretty good chunk of change into getting good reservations, a few presents, a romantic, horse-drawn carriage ride. All those sorts of things that were supposed to be romantic, and while personally, Clint thought they were kinda boring, cliched, and overworked, Phil would be with him, and that was, really, the most important part.

Except that they weren’t in the city for Valentine’s Day.

Some idiot had discovered an ancient, alien artifact and Clint and Phil were out in a mountain cabin in West Virginia, trying to track down an Oh-Eight-Four. What they’d managed to gather was that the artifact was responsible for the unusually high snowfall (so much for global warming/climate change, right?) in February. There were minimum of four foot drifts, and there was fresh snow falling every night, and if they didn’t find the guy and the device soon, they were going to be suffering from a new Ice Age.

“This is the worst, most understocked place I’ve ever been stashed,” Phil complained, peering into the cabinet.

It was _not_ the worst place Clint had ever been stashed -- that would be under the kitchen cabinets in the Swordsman’s camper -- but Phil didn’t have the circus to compare it to, and SHIELD was usually pretty good about at least making their agents safe and well fed.

“There’s lots of guns,” Clint pointed out.

“Great, we’ll shoot the poor sap who turned himself into a goddamn yeti and is currently burying our ass in snow. That’s a solution,” Phil said.

“And hot chocolate,” Clint said, surprised. The cabinet with mugs had yielded a tin of cheap, instant coffee, several packets of tea that were so far out of date that Clint wouldn’t even consider using them, and a box of swiss miss with mini marshmallows.

“What was that?”

Clint spared a glance at the mugs -- one of them had a big pink heart on it -- and then said, “There’s food, at least?”

“No power,” Phil said.

“You never made a hobo fire before, Coulson?”

“A what?” It wasn’t, Clint thought, that Phil didn’t understand what Clint was talking about, just he didn’t like remembering that Clint had spent entirely too long being homeless as a teenager.

It didn’t take Clint long; he dug out a firepit in the backyard of the safe house (honestly, it took longer to clear the snow than anything else) and lined it with bricks. Used an ammo case to hold water and boil it over the fire. Sat tinned soups in the boiling water to heat them. And less than an hour later, he and Phil had a hot meal, a romantic fire and--

“Happy Valentines’ Day,” Clint said, handing Phil the heart-mug full of hot chocolate.


End file.
